someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightmares
I know everyone has problems remembering dreams sometimes, but recently i can remember mine pretty well. one of them, which i had about a week ago, was very odd. i have never had a nightmare, but this was probably the closest thing to one i have ever had. it took place in a town kinda like the one i live in. sort of a rural area: lots of nature, but a well sized "city" at the heart of it. i say "city" because there are no giant skyscrapers or huge roads twisting through it. there was one big difference: the tower. for some reason , there was a white, metal tower. think of a water tower, but it doesn't have water in it, about twice the height, and it was cylindrical. instead of standing tall on spider-like legs like an actual water tower, it was solid all the way down, and had a very small opening in it. almost like a window that somebody (or something) looked out of. people in the town seemed to fear it. just looking at it would send them into hysterics, because apparently those who looked at it would have terrible things happen to them. now this all just description. my dream actually hasn't started yet, i just felt like giving you some details about the setting. now, i knew people feared that tower because of what actually happens in my dream. it started off in the corner of a street at night, with no streetlight, just a soft blue glow of light. tyhere were no cars going through, it was night in a small town after all. some boys were playing baseball in the streets ( i dont know why) when one of them went to pick up the ball. as he got up, he went white in the face. he was looking at the tower. "bastards!"he said,"you made me look at it! you made me pick up the ball just so i would, didnt you?!" another kid was looking in the window of a building nearby. there was a fire inside the building, but no residents of the house knew because they were sleeping. except for a dog, it was barking at the flames. "uhh, guys?" the kid said. none of the other boys were paying attention to him. they were too busy shouting and looking at the towe, then blaming each other for making them look at the tower. I knew none of them, it was kind of like my presence was there. you know, those dreams where you see stuff even if you dont feel like you are actually there to see it. now, i felt like was i actually somewhere. it was about 7:00 am. some youth kids from my church and i were at a creek, and we were pswimming and talking, etc. the creek was low, it had about 14 ft tall dirt cliffs at the sides. i wasn't swimming, i was fishing on the cliff a little bit away from the others so that they wouldn't get hooked. it was weird: no one else was fishing, and i dont even like fishing. as they wre playing in the creek, i kind of went to own world. i thought about things, blocking out the sounds of others, not paying attention to anything except my thoughts. then, i looked up. i saw the top of that tower above the trees around us. it was a good distance away, i only saw it above the horizon of some faraway trees. i thought to myself,"that stupid tower. what's so bad about it? it just a tower, right?" suddenly, i was aware of my surroundings again. it was no longer morning. it was night, like how it was for those kids playing in the street. "what the..." I thought to myself. none of my friends where here now. i had no fishing rod. suddenly, i slipped off from the small cliff, even though i was only sitting down and the ground was pretty dry. i plunged into the water, but i swam up and gasped deeply as i came out of the water. i then climbed the small cliffs, which was very difficult. they were slippery and muddy even though it hadnt rained recently as far as i knew. as i finally climbed back to the top, with hands on the grass at the top, i saw the tower again. buit it was closer, and an orange light in the window glowed like a glaring eye... i felt like it was staring at me. then, the dirt beneath my fingers came loose and i fell once more. i climbed up again, but now the tower was even closer to me somehow. once again, the ground came loose and i plunged into the ice cold creek water. this time, i didnt come up. the water felt heavy somehow, and there was a orangeish, yellowish light around me. I stared up as my breath was drawing away, only to see the tower above me, almost curving over the cliff, as if it was looking down at me with that light. then, I woke up. the dream stuck with me, as you can tell from what you just read. it was vivid and left me with questions as i was geting ready for the day? who were those kids in the street? why was there a fire? ''What was that tower? ''i dont think i'll ever know.